


Raised by wolves

by ChokoNeko



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Fantasy, Humor, Multi, Romance, Sex, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokoNeko/pseuds/ChokoNeko
Summary: AU. A l'orgine de Westeros il n'y avait pas que les enfants de la forêt. Et derrière le blason de chaque maison se cache bien plus qu'un emblème.Ned Stark va de voir faire face à un secret qu'il aurait bien aimer garder enfouit à tout jamais.Ou comment réécrire game of throne en gardant toute la fratrie Stark en vie, ou presque.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire va se découper en trois parties, la première comporte 15 chapitres qui sont écris et qui n'attendent plus qu'à être corrigés avant d'être publiés. Je les posterais tous les vendredi, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour l'attente en ce qui concerne les premiers chapitres. Pour la suite et bien,...qui vivra, verra!
> 
> Bref, c'est la première histoire que je publie. C'est loin d'être la première que j'écris mais, de loin, c'est celle qui a le plus avancé et pour m'avoir accaparé l'esprit pendant mes examens elle mérite bien d'être partagée.
> 
> Cette histoire se déroule dans l'univers de game of throne mais je change quelques petites (ou grosses) choses. Tout d'abord, parce que cette idée de maison et de blason m'a tapé dans l'œil et que j'ai eu envie d'en faire quelque chose d'un peu plus fantastique. Et, je l'avoue, aussi parce qu'il y a plein de personnages que j'aime qui meurent et que j'avais envie de les faire vivre un peu plus longtemps. Et il y a surement (principalement) le désir caché (pas si caché, en faite) de mettre plein de yaoi. Yaoiste un jour, yaoiste toujours.
> 
> Pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas l'homosexualité, la bisexualité, l'inceste et la nécrophilie (je rigole pour le dernier) passaient votre chemin, cette histoire n'est clairement pas faite pour les esprits étroits. D'ailleurs, même si j'ai mit le rating M, je tiens à préciser que je vais m'en donner à cœur joie sur les descriptions de scènes de cul et autres scènes de torture bien gore, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.
> 
> Voilà, je crois que j'ai à peu près dit tout ce que je voulais dire. Sur ce : bonne lecture!
> 
> Ps: il se peut que des fautes ou des coquilles aient réussit à échapper à deux paires d'yeux avertis, alors n'hésitez pas à dénoncer ces petits malfrats.

**Prologue.**

 

L'air froid s'infiltrait sous les capes doublées de fourrure en un chuintement agressif. L'hiver approchait. Chacun des cavaliers pouvait le sentir. Plus qu'un changement de température encore imperceptible ou un vent plus vigoureux et glaciale, ça venait de l'intérieur, des entrailles même du corps…de l'âme.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent les uns derrières les autres, leurs maitres démontèrent, avant de se diriger vers la souche d'un veille arbre recouvert d'une couleur brunâtre et marquée de multiples entailles laissées là au fil des âges. Un murmure de folie vint briser le calme serein de la plaine avant d'être coupé par Glace.

Ned Starck poussa discrètement un soupir en enfourchant sa monture. Même si son devoir l'imposait, trancher le cou d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que Jon ou Robb lui retournait le cœur. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant terrorisé par les chimères d'un temps depuis bien longtemps révolu. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas les yeux d'un fou. Ned poussa de nouveau un soupir. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que le début de ses soucis.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le petit chapitre 1 ! Il est beaucoup plus petit que ses frères.
> 
> Tout les titres, que ce soit celui de l'histoire ou ceux des parties, sont tirés de chanson. Vous pouvez essayer de retrouvez d'où ils viennent.

**Première partie : Love me now.**

 

**Chapitre 1.**

Un direwolf ? Au-delà du mur ! Un frisson parcouru Eddard. Une telle bête ne devrait pas se trouver là. Et comme pour infirmer ses dires, des jappements raisonnèrent dans l'air épineux du sous-bois, suivit de près par un museau, puis par une tête qui semblait appartenir à un chiot ou, en l'occurrence, à un louveteau. Celui-ci fut saisit par Jon qui, curieux, s'était rapproché. Bran le rejoignit rapidement, tout aussi intrigué de voir la bête et de pouvoir la toucher. Jon, comprenant les intentions de son demi-frère, déposa le chiot dans ses bras.

\- C'est un monstre ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Théon, en voyant la bête étendu par terre.

\- C'est un direwolf, lui rétorqua Robb. Mais il n'y en a pas au sud du mur.

\- Maintenant, il y en a cinq, lui répondit Jon d'un ton cassant.

L'ainé des Stark regarda son frère étrangement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cet éclat. Enfin, pas à ce qu'il sache. Fronçant les sourcils, il fixa son frère qui contemplait les louveteaux.

\- Mais où vont-ils aller ? Un air peiné sur le visage, Bran questionna son père qui inspectait la blessure de l'animal. Leur mère est morte

\- Ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! S'exclama Sir Roddrick.

\- En tout cas, le cerf s'est vaillamment défendu, remarqua Ned en sortant un morceau d'andouiller de la gorge du loup. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle ait pu survivre suffisamment longtemps pour mettre bas…

\- Peut-être pas, hasarda Jorry. On m'a raconté…Enfin, elle était déjà morte, peut-être, quand ils sont nés ?

\- Né de la mort, suggéra quelqu'un… La pire des chances.

Robb frissonna à l'entente de ces mots, les mêmes qui peuplaient ses rêves chaque soir. Pourrait-il y avoir un rapport avec les louveteaux ? En tout cas il n'était pas impensable, pour lui, d'imaginer que les loups puissent être maudit avant même leur naissance. Mais cela ne devrait pas leur interdire de vivre.

\- De toute façon, mieux vaut une mort rapide. Sans leur mère ils ne survivront pas.

\- Exacte, s'exclama Théon en se saisissant du louveteau blottit dans les bras du petit Stark.

\- Non ! S'insurgea Bran, en tentant de protéger l'animal de la lame de Théon.

\- Rengaine ton épée, Greyjoy.

\- Je ne reçois mes ordres que de ton père, Stark, ne t'interpose pas.

\- Je vous en prie, père, supplia Bran en se tournant vers Ned qui regardait son fils d'un air contrit.

\- Désolé, Bran.

Jon ne désirant pas plus la mort des loups, chercha à toute vitesse de quoi convaincre son père.

\- Lord Stark, il y a cinq petits en tout. Un pour chacun des enfants Stark. De plus, le direwolf est l'emblème de votre maison. Ils sont tout désignés pour les recevoir.

Ned regarda son fils d'un air songeur où se décelait une pointe de fierté.

\- Et toi, Jon ? Il n'y en a que cinq, demanda innocemment Bran.

\- Je ne suis pas un Stark.

Robb fixa son frère d'un air désapprobateur. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que celui-ci s'exclue ? Il secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers son père en l'attente d'une réponse. Celui fixait ses fils :

\- Vous serez les seuls à vous en occuper. Personne ne vous apportera de l'aide pour dresser des direwolves.

\- Cela ne posera pas de problème père.

Ned observa l'air décidé de son ainé, pas tout à fait sûr que celui-ci soit capable de prendre soin de quelqu'un.

\- Et s'ils meurent, malgré vos soins ?

\- Ils ne mourront pas, protesta Robb. Nous ne leur permettrons pas de mourir.

\- Alors vous les dresserez-vous-même, vous les nourrirez-vous-même, et s'ils meurent, vous les enterrerez-vous-même.

Bran trop heureux pour répondre, récupéra le chiot des bras de Théon et le recouvra de sa cape pour ne pas qu'il se refroidisse. Robb sourit devant les attentions de son frère. Dès deux, le louveteau était celui qui avait le moins de risque d'attraper froid, et si mère le voyait arriver si peu couvert…Il grimaça en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait mise en colère. D'ailleurs, quand elle les verrait arriver avec les louveteaux, père aurait le droit à une belle remontrance.

Reportant son attention sur les loups, il suivit du regard Jon qui récupérait les petits avant d'en donner deux à Théon et de lui remettre les derniers, entremêlant leur regard par la même occasion. Robb voulu dire quelque chose mais son demi-frère lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Il sentit l'agacement le gagner : cela faisait déjà trois semaine qu'il l'ignorait. Au début il avait pensé qu'ils étaient juste trop occupés pour se voir mais là, il commençait à avoir la certitude que c'était autre chose.

Agacé, il se dirigea, en compagnie de Théon et Bran, vers les montures mais ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Se demandant ce qui leur prenait, il se retourna pour voir de Jon baissé près d'une souche qui en émergea avec un louveteau blanc comme la neige.

\- L'avorton de la portée, il te sied à merveille Snow. Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Théon sous le regard agacé de Robb qui n'avait qu'une envie : lui arracher la langue, pour avoir apparaitre lueur de douleur dans les yeux de Jon.

Heureusement pour le Greyjoy, il avait vite décampé en sentant le regard meurtrier de son ami. Ce dernier adressa un sourire à Jon avant se détourner rapidement : il n'avait pas envie de se faire ignorer pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mais une chose était sûre, une fois rentré il le forcerait à avouer ce qui n'allait pas. Foi de Stark.

o.O.o

Le retour se passa dans le plus grand des calmes, à la surprise de Ned qui avait l'habitude que ces trajets soient toujours accompagnées par les chamailleries entre Théon et Jon, ou des défis que se lançaient les frères pour savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur. Il se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués ou fait une bêtise plus grosse qu'eux (ça ne serait pas la première fois). Sauf que voilà, ce n'était pas le cas. Et Ned aurait préféré qu'ils aient fait une connerie plutôt que de tirer des têtes pareilles.

Jon avait le même visage sombre et rêveur qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ses mains étaient tellement serrées sur ses rennes qu'on eut crue qu'il essayait soit de fusionner avec, soit de tuer quelques soucis par la pensée. De son côté, Robb portait sa tête de seigneur froid et distant qui faisait rire Cat mais qui commençait à interpeler Ned. Et Théon, qui ne pouvait habituellement cesser de babiller, été muet comme une tombe et semblait réfléchir. Ned commença à s'inquiéter surtout sur ce dernier point : si Théon commençait à réfléchir, l'hiver qui arrivait, risquait d'être des plus horribles. Il lança un regard à Roddrick qui en été arrivé aux mêmes constatations que lui.

\- Monseigneur, l'hiver arrive.

Ned ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit son vieil ami se retenir de rire en observant les enfants.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop, hop, voilà la suite! Je sais que j'avais dit qu'elle arriverait vendredi mais, entre la disparition de mon chargeur, une mise à jour Windows qui n'a pas prit le temps de se présenter avant de se mettre en route et ma connexion internet qui marche aussi bien qu'un nain unijambiste bourré, le retard s'est accumulé. Enfin bref, je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps. Et encore désolé du retard.

 

\- Arya ! Ne laisse pas Nyméria embêter Lady.

\- Calme toi, Sansa, ce ne sont que des louveteaux, elles s'amusent.

L'interpellée fit la moue en entendant son frère défendre sa sœur.

 

O.o

Quand les garçons étaient rentrés avec les loups en leur disant qu'ils pourraient en avoir un chacun, Rickon et Arya s'étaient jetés sur eux. Ned avait réussi à les tempérer pour qu'ils ne se disputent pas et les avait installés dans le solarium, en leur demandant, calmement, de s'entendre avant de décider, quel louveteau irait avec quel enfant.

Du haut de ses quatre ans, Rickon -qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait- s'était mis à jouer avec les animaux. Les cinq louveteaux et le petit garçon s'étaient amusés plusieurs minutes avant, qu'épuisé, Rickon ne se réfugie dans les bras de sa mère. C'est en sentant quelque chose fouiller dans sa robe que Cat remarqua qu'un des chiots, le plus petit de la portée, s'était accroché à son fils.

Pour les quatre derniers loups le choix fut plus difficile.

Après avoir réussi à les calmer avec du lait et beaucoup de temps, ils s'étaient tous réfugiés dans les jambes de Robb. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Théon qui ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à son ami que sa _lord face_ n'avait aucun pouvoir face à l'aura de mignitude* que dégageait les loups. Arya avait renchérit en disant que son côté féminin devait les attirer, puisqu'ils avaient d'abord commencé pas fureter du côté de Sansa avant de s'établir définitivement dans son giron.

Son frère voulu lui faire observer que l'ignorance des loups à son égard prouvait bien qu'elle n'avait rien de féminin mais c'aurait été un compliment pour Arya. Il se contenta donc de leur lancer un regard noir qui perdit tout son effet quand un louveteau lui lécha le visage pour quémander plus d'attention. La fratrie, accompagnée de Théon, éclata de rire. Même Sansa, avec ses bonnes manières, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement, aux dépends de Robb qui se promit de se venger. … Enfin, dès qu'il aurait réussi à se débarrasser des loups qui avaient eu la très bonne idée de s'essayer à l'escalade. Car, avoir un louveteau sur la tête et un autre qui tentait de se glisser sous sa chemise tuait tout effet menaçant qu'il s'évertuait à afficher. Et, comme-ci sa honte n'était pas déjà totale, il fallut que son père et Jon choisissent cet instant pour venir les voir.

Ned ne put se retenir de rire devant la mine déconfite qu'afficha son fils en l'apercevant. Ce denier voulu essayer d'assurer sa défense et garder un peu de prestance, sentant bien que toute cette histoire allait le poursuivre pendant un bout de temps, mais c'est ce moment que je choisis l'un des chiots pour se glisser sous sa chemise. Robb ne put retenir un cri qui n'avait rien de viril (même s'il le niera totalement par la suite) et toute l'assemblée reparti dans un fou rire aux dépends de l'ainé des Stark qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette journée. Même Jon se moquait de lui ! Entrainant quelques rougeurs biens visibles sur sa peau pâle (par la suite, il niera aussi ce fait).

Enfin, quand tout le monde fut calmé - et passant outre les derniers ricanements de Bran et Arya- Robb réussit à faire ressortir le louveteau qui, malgré son âge, avait déjà des griffes en parfaites état de marche, comme pouvait l'attester sa poitrine zébrée de traits rouges.

Les bêtes furent déposées sur le sol, prenant un repos bien mérité tout en dardant un œil curieux sur les humains qui leur faisaient face.

Un silence impatient c'était installé. Mais sous l'œil vigilant de leur père, les enfants n'osaient pas s'écharper pour prendre leur choit. Finalement, ce fut Arya qui brisa le silence.

\- Comment fait-on pour choisir notre chiot ?

\- Et bien, il semblerait que Snow avait peut-être raison quand il disait qu'ils vous été destinés. Regardez, il reste deux males et deux femelles, fit remarquer Théon.

\- Je veux la plus belle et la plus raffinée ! s'écria Sansa.

\- Et bien moi, je veux la moins ennuyante des deux, lui rétorqua Arya.

\- Mes demoiselles, calmez-vous, tempéra Ned avant de d'essayer de leur inculquer quelques principes de base : Ce ne sont pas des jouets mais des êtres vivant. De plus, ils ne sont pas bien plus âgés que Rickon et leur personnalité n'est pas encore définit. C'est vos soins qui les feront devenir des compagnons ou des bêtes sauvages. Si vous êtes trop laxiste avec eux ou que vous les maltraitez, ils se retourneront contre vous. Ne l'oublie pas, ce sont des loups, non des chiens.

\- Ne vous en fait pas père, nous saurons prendre soin d'eux, lui affirma Robb, relançant par la même les chamailleries des deux sœurs, pour qui le discours de Ned était passé bien au-dessus de leur tête.

Finalement, au bout d'interminables minutes de disputes, les filles (que leurs frères essayèrent vainement de calmer sous le regard moqueur de Théon), réussirent à s'entendre. Plutôt facilement en fait, Sansa prit la louve crème et Arya la brun foncé, et elles partirent chacune de leur chambre pour « ne pas que le comportement d'Arya/Sansa influence sa louve ! ».

Ned Soupira après la sortie des deux filles qui, il en était sûr, poseraient bien plus de problèmes que leurs frères. Quoique, ses deux ainés avaient été terribles plus jeune.

Désormais il n'y avait plus que deux louveteaux à se départager. Robb laissa Bran choisir celui qu'il voulait prendre sous le regard fier de son père qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, n'aurait pas parié sur l'altruisme du plus âgé.

La décision du garçon se porta sur le plus petit des deux chiots. Non seulement parce qu'il était moins intimidant mais aussi parce qu'il l'observait avec une certaine dévotion, alors que l'autre avait l'air de le juger et cela ne plaisait pas trop au jeune Stark.

Ned regarda avec attendrissement son fils serrer le louveteau dans ses bras. Tandis que de son côté Robb se rapprochait de son nouveau compagnon. Le loup montra ses crocs naissant en le voyant, bien décidé à de ne pas finir en une espèce de boule de poil pour humain comme ses frères et sœurs.

L'ainé des Stark s'agenouilla, tendant la main vers l'animal, avant de s'immobiliser et d'observer ses réactions. Celui-ci approcha. D'abord méfiant, il porta sa truffe vers ses doigts, s'imprégnant de son odeur mais sans jamais le toucher. N'y tenant plus l'adolescent glissa ses doigts dans la fourrure soyeuse. La réaction du louveteau ne se fit pas attendre et il mordit les doigts qui avaient osé l'importuner. Robb laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise plus que de douleur, à cet âge ces crocs n'étaient pas bien dangereux.

Laissant le loup s'acharner sur ses doigts, il utilisa son autre main pour le caresser dans le cou, juste derrière les oreilles. L'animal voulu se défendre mais c'était trop bon. Il tenta bien de résister et garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait mais son corps refusait de coopérer, préférant se détendre plutôt que d'attaquer son tortionnaire. Ainsi, Robb pu le prendre dans ses bras et avoir le plaisir de le caresser un peu plus longuement.

Le louveteau finit tout de même par grogner, n'appréciant pas trop de ne plus toucher terre et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas une espèce de grattoir à pattes humaines. Retrouvant le plancher des loups* il donna un petit coup de truffe sur le dos de la main de celui-ci, offrant ainsi son approbation pour de nouveau être gratouillé. Pour ce qui était d'être son maitre, ça, il devrait le mériter.

Retrouvant l'usage de l'entièreté de ses facultés mentales après avoir câliné sa boule de poil trop mignonne, Robb tenta une approche discrète vers Jon. Histoire que celui-ci n'ait pas le temps de lui mettre un vent. Mais son opération commando tomba à l'eau quand son louveteau jappa d'excitation à la vue de son frère albinos* (*autant parce qu'il avait envie de faire chier l'humain que parce qu'il était ravi de voir son frère). La petite boule de poil blanche se figea alors que le brun l'inspectait sous tous les angles, tournant autour de lui comme un prédateur. Une fois son examen terminé, il s'arrêta devant lui, et le regarda fixement avant de montrer les crocs.

Jon se précipita pour séparer les deux louveteaux mais Robb l'intercepta et le maintint loin de l'action.

-Il ne va pas lui faire du mal, Jon. Il cherche juste à assoir son autorité.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te dit fait dire qu'il ne va pas lui sauter dessus ?

\- Regarde. Ton chiot baisse la truffe vers le sol.

En effet, le petit albinos avait la truffe pointait vers le bas, alors que son frère passait sa truffe dans son pelage et commençait à mordiller ses oreilles.

Jon se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de Robb pour aller chercher son louveteau, vexé que son frère ait eu raison mais surtout agacé par le fait que même son loup soit dominé par un Stark, comme s'il n'était pas digne de vivre en dehors de cette ombre.

Robb récupéra aussi son chiot et tenta de parler à son frère avant que celui-ci ne s'échappe, mais ce dernier se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

\- On se voit au diner…

La porte se referma avant que Robb n'ai obtenu une réponse, prenant un nouveau un vent magistrale. Ok, là, c'était la brise qui déclenchait la tempête. Il coincerait Jon à table et le forcerait à expliquer son comportement.

 

O.o

 

 

Jon n'était pas venu au souper et le merveilleux plan de Robb tomba à l'eau. Il dû harceler son père pour savoir où il se trouvait. Eddard finit par lui dire qu'il aidait à recouvrir le toit du bordel. Ce dernier s'étant affaissé à cause des diverses infiltrations d'eau dû aux averses d'orages qui étaient tombées quelques jours plus tôt.

Théon, qui avait entendu leur conversation, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que Jon devait être trop pénétré par sa tâche pour se rappeler l'heure du repas, s'il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Et Robb visualisait trop bien.

Aiguillé par la jalousie, il se posta dans la cuisine. A cette heure-ci elle était déserte, et son frère ne manquerait pas d'y faire un saut pour se remplir le ventre.

Les flammes de l'âtre furent bientôt la seule source de lumière de la pièce et Robb s'étala sur la table, ennuyé de ne pas voir son frère arriver. Agacé, il rumina le début de sa semaine qui c'était, finalement, déroulée sans son frère. Celui-ci ne se contentant pas de lui envoyer des vents à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, mais l'évitait carrément dès qu'il essayait de l'approcher.

Son exaspération fit rapidement place à la crainte d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait blessé Jon. Mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse expliquer son soudain changement de comportement. Qu'importe, il s'excuserait quand même auprès de son frère, ne supportant pas l'idée que celui-ci s'éloigne de lui. C'était trop dur d'être repoussé par lui.

Enfouissant son visage dans ses bras, il s'insurgea mentalement contre son côté midinette qui n'arrêtait pas de faire surface dès qu'il pensait à Jon. Si Louis était ici, il lui aurait déjà botté le cul et forcé à avouer ses sentiments à son frère.

A cette simple pensée il s'empourpra, lui donnant encore plus envie de se fracasser la tête contre la table pour être aussi fleur bleu.

Finalement les flammes se firent braise et Robb commença à somnoler, des débuts d'excuse par dizaine tournant dans sa tête.

 

O.o

 

Il se réveilla en sursaut au son de la vaisselle brisée et des jurons de son frère.

\- Toujours aussi incapable de voler de la nourriture discrètement, Jon ?

Le dit voleur sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère lui qui croyait être seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu gardes la cuisine ou tu m'espionnes ?

\- Il semblerait que pour pourvoir te parler il faille mettre un guet-apens en place, ces jours-ci.

\- Tu te trompes, on se parle tout le temps.

\- Me saluer tous les matins est loin d'être une conversation.

Jon sentait la colère sous-jacente dans les mots de son frère, mais lui non plus n'était pas d'humeur et il n'avait pas envie de supporter les petits problèmes de monseigneur Robb. Il se savait injuste mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir son frère en ce moment, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ne l'aidant pas être de meilleur humeur.

\- Et bien, désolé d'être occupé. Tout le monde n'a pas le loisir de se prélasser.

\- Tes occupations ne t'ont jamais empêché de me parler avant. Et tu sais très bien que je ne me prélasse pas.

Agacé, Jon laissa tomber son encas et se prépara à partir, piquant une bouteille au passage et marmonnant dans sa barbe (imaginaire) :

\- Tu m'en diras tant…

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- J'ai dit ce que j'ai dit. Si tu voulais entendre, fallait écouter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

\- Rien, Robb.

Son prénom sortit aussi agréablement qu'un éboulement de neige sur le pas de la porte au moment où on pointait le bout de son nez dehors, Jon ayant juste envie de s'affaler sur son lit et d'oublier toute la fatigue accumulée au cours de cette journée.

\- Si ce n'est rien, pourquoi es-tu si distant ?

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Bien sûr que si.

L'assurance de son frère quant à ses sentiments donna des envies de meurtre à Jon, et l'alcool dans son sang n'aida pas à éclairer son jugement.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me pèse en ce moment, ce qui m'agace ?

\- Oui.

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi ! Tu…tu es tellement exaspérant ! Toujours si parfait, si tranquille, si sûr de toi. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois là ?! « Et moi dans ton ombre », cria Jon dans le silence de son esprit.

\- Là où ?

Jon vit son frère reculer, tant frappé par ses mots que par la colère qui se déversait de lui comme un torrent.

\- Ça ne sert à rien que je t'explique, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

\- Évidement que je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne me parles pas.

\- Mais justement, je n'ai pas envie de te parler !

\- Et comment veux-tu que je sache pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler si tu ne m'en parles pas ? lui rétorqua, Robb, d'un ton qui suintait l'ironie.

\- Puisque je te dis que ça ne servirait à rien, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

\- Essaye, au moins, cette fois-ci, son ton se fit plus suppliant, agacé par le refus de son frère.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je pourrais te surprendre.

\- Me surprendre, sérieusement ? Je te connais par cœur Robb, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ou dire qui pourrait me surprendre.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant à ton propos.

\- Alors tu n'as pas besoin d'explications.

\- Jon !

\- Ça ne te plait pas quand tu n'es plus en contrôle ?

\- Tu ne contrôles rien du tout, tu te défoules juste sur moi.

\- Et ça fait un bien fou.

\- Jon !

\- Oh, arrête ! Ton ton autoritaire n'a aucun effet sur moi. Il en a peut-être sur les putes que tu baises, mais pas sur moi !

\- Est-ce que tu as bu ?

\- Non ! …enfin, peut-être un peu, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vue au souper alors je me demandais…

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout. **

\- Alors si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse porter atteinte au nom des Stark. Je suis simplement allé boire avec quelques amis.

\- Tu as des amis ?

\- …T'es sérieux là ?

 _« Putain de connard »_ , marmonna Jon excédé.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas…Jon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pas comme ça.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne voulais pas dire  « Ô ! Ce pauvre petit bâtard de Jon Snow s'est fait des amis ?! Quelle surprise ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres bâtards à Winterfell ! ».

\- Jon ! Arrête ça !

\- Arrêter quoi ?!

\- De te nommer bâtard.

\- Mais c'est ce que je suis, votre seigneurie, lui répondit-il avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait faire sortir de sa bouche pâteuse.

\- Non, Jon tu es...

\- Le fils né d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec une pute pendant la guerre.

\- Calmes-toi, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Que je me calme ! Putain non ! Ça fait trop du bien de tout lâcher.

\- Tu es juste saoul. Demain tu vas regretter.

\- Regretter ? Non, je ne pense pas. En fait…au contraire, je me sens comme si je pouvais tout dire, comme si j'étais libre.

\- Mais tu es toujours libre, Jon.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ?! Je suis un bâtard, Robb. Je n'ai aucune valeur ! Je ne vaux rien aux yeux de lady Catelyn. Je ne vaux rien aux yeux des habitants de ce foutu château gelé et encore moins aux yeux d'un quelconque sudiste. Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Et je ne le serais jamais. Alors non, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

Tu es perché en haut d'un piédestal. Si tu baise la tête tu peux voir la populace qui grouille à tes pieds, les entendre se plaindre, souffrir, rire mais jamais tu ne pourras te mêler à eux et saisir leur vie. Tu es, et tu seras toujours différent, par ton sang, par ta naissance, de la vie du commun.

Aucun de nous n'est libre, moi, encore moins que toi. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que je veux et je ne pourrais jamais devenir ce que je souhaite. Je ne peux pas être un chevalier ou un châtelain comme Bran ou Rickon et encore moins un seigneur comme toi. Alors ne prétend pas pouvoir me comprendre. Tu as une vie rêvée, un avenir doré et, bientôt, une femme et une petite famille parfaite, avec un ou deux bâtards par-ci par-là.

\- Arrête ça…

\- Quoi ? Monseigneur ne veut pas voir la vérité en face ?

\- Ce n'est aucunement la vérité.

Mais son affirmation ressemblait plus à un gémissement de désespoir qu'à une véritable dénégation.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu peux être ce que tu veux Jon, j'en suis sûr. Tu es combatif et…

\- Je te déteste, tu sais, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te déteste, Robb, lui répéta-t-il, plus fermement, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne le penses pas, tu…

\- Si, je le pense. Donc, t'as ta réponse maintenant. Si je ne veux plus te parler, c'est parce que je ne supporte plus de te voir et encore moins de t'entendre.

Excédé, Jon quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte. Tant pis s'il réveillait les domestiques, il voulait juste faire connaître tout sa rage à Robb.

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'appuyer contre un mur et de souffler. Le mélange alcool et colère qui bouillonnait dans son sang, lui faisant tourner la tête. Dorénavant, il se promit d'éviter de boire. Ça lui avait fait du bien – un moyen simple de laisser ses soucis s'envoler- mais s'il n'était pas capable de rejoindre sa chambre, il aurait l'air sacrément con quand on le retrouvait endormit par terre dans une flaque de bave.

Consignant sa bonne résolution dans un coin de son cerveau, il entreprit de reprendre sa route mais il ne fit pas deux mètres avant de devoir se raccrocher à la cloison, le sol tanguant étrangement. Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'attendre une minute ou deux que sa tête tourne moins. Mais cela voulait aussi dire prendre le risque de voir son frère sortir de la cuisine.

Le simple fait de repenser à son air impassible si peu troublé quand il l'avait insulté, faisait remonter la rancœur qu'il essayait d'étouffer. Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire ça ? C'était si agaçant qu'il pense d'abord à lui avant de penser à soi. Ne pouvait-il pas être un moins parfait ? Juste un peu, qu'il est n'ait pas l'air d'une merde égoïste à ses côtés. Fais chier ! Pourquoi devait-il jalouser son frère comme ça ? Il savait bien que Robb n'y était pour rien et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on les traite différemment. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il serait toujours un vulgaire bâtard, entachant le portrait de famille des Stark.

Jon lâcha un grognement de frustration, son cerveau noyé par l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à penser clairement. Mais quand même, il aurait aimé voir son frère bien plus touché par ses propos, qu'il soit en colère contre lui, qu'il le déteste. Comme ça il aurait pu se laisser aller à ses propres sentiments sans avoir à culpabiliser à chaque petite pensée pernicieuse qui polluait son esprit.

Si Jon avait pu regarder en arrière, derrière cette porte close, il aurait pu voir son frère appuyé contre la table pour ne pas se laisser tomber à terre. Les paupières fermées avec tant de force qu'aucune larme n'était censée lui échapper. Mais une traitresse réussit quand même à s'enfuir et à rouler jusqu'à ses lèvres torturées par ses dents pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Quand il ressortit de la cuisine, rien n'y paraissait.

O.o

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Jon n'ai eu le temps de partir. Son frère le fixa, s'interrogeant sur sa présence.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu p… Laisse tomber, je peux très bien m'en sortir tout seul.

\- Très bien. Si tu as besoin…

\- Bonne nuit, Monseigneur.

Robb regarda son frère partir en titubant, le désir soudain de s'enivrer lui aussi pour pouvoir oublier la douleur dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne pouvait pas, son père le tuerait – ou, à défaut, le punirait- pour s'être laisser tenter. Alors il rejoignit silencieusement sa chambre avant de s'effondrer pour de bon.

* * *

* la version loup de la célèbre expression : le plancher des vache.

**en fait si, carrément, mais ça, personne n'est censé le savoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la suite!

La neige tombait, recouvrant la terre d'un lourd manteau d'hermine dont la pureté était souillée par ses pas. Cette couverture immaculée semblait vivante tant les géniement qu'elle produisait à chacune de ses foulées ressemblait aux pleurs d'un nouveau-né. Sa marche le rapprochait de l'arbre cœur d'où surgissait la seule touche de couleur du paysage. Ses feuilles aussi rouges que le sang s'accrochait aux branches osseuses telles des lambeaux de chair sanguinolent.

Son souffle se mélangea aux coulures de sèves qui s'étaient figées là des siècles plutôt, quand on avait sculpté ce masque d'écorce dans le tronc laiteux de l'arbre cœur. Il passa sa main dessus, caressant le visage aux formes torturées en quête d'une réponse qui ne vain jamais. Soupirant d'agacement, il passa ses doigts gelés dans sa chevelure grisonnante mais il le retira bien vite, sentant que quelque chose de gluant les recouvrait. C'était une espèce de substance rouge beaucoup trop liquide pour être de la sève. Dégouté, il essaya de s'en débarrasser dans un geste frénétique sur la toile de son pantalon mais la couleur s'était comme incrustée dans sa peau et refusait de partir. Dans sa cage de chair, son cœur se mit à battre de façon erratique, entrainant son souffle dans un rythme affolé.

La panique était en train de le saisir à la gorge.

Une brise fit danser les feuilles sur leur branche et la pluie commença à tomber. Les gouttes d'eau chutaient sur l'arbre recouvrant son corps d'une fine bruine. Il voulait courir loin de cette enveloppe d'écorce mais ses membres refusaient de bouger.

La bruine s'intensifia et ce qu'il avait d'abord prit pour de l'eau, s'écoulait des feuilles et non des cieux. La couleur sanguine qui les caractérisait suintait de leur surface pour s'échouer en une fine pluie vermeille sur la neige qui prenait peu à peu une teinte cramoisie à leur contact.

La sève immobile sous les yeux de la figure, se mit à ruisseler tel des larmes et le bouche, tordu dans un horrible rictus, hurla. Son intensité prenait aux tripes, traversait le corps pour s'introduire au plus profond du cœur et l'enlacer dans une étreinte glacée d'effroi.

Ned se réveilla en sursaut, un cri au bord des lèvres, le corps trempé de sueur.

* * *

Dans une autre chambre, un corps trempé de sueur se réveilla aussi en sursaut, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Un mal de crane terrible assaillit Jon et à part sa promesse de ne plus jamais boire (en tout cas pas autant), sa mémoire n'était plus qu'un kaléidoscope de couleurs vivres qui se succédaient trop vite pour qu'il en saisisse le sens.

Renonçant à récupérer ses souvenirs, il se laissa retomber dans son lit. Gémissant de douleur, il chercha la douceur apaisante de la fourrure de Fantôme mais le loup n'était nulle part. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Son cerveau refusa de lui répondre, préférant lui envoyer des vagues de douleur.

Après quelques minutes à rouler de désespoir dans son lit, une phrase lui revint en mémoire : « Je te déteste ». A qui avait-il bien pu dire ça ? Pas à Fantôme tout de même ? Il n'était pas aussi con quand il buvait, si ?

Pesant le pour et le contre, il se résigna à se lever pour retrouver son louveteau. De toute façon sa tête tournait autant debout que couché et il était assoiffé et affamé.

Se débarbouillant vite fait -histoire de ne pas ressembler à un vagabond- il descendit à la cuisine d'un pas incertain. Passant la porte dans un état second, son cerveau (enfin, surtout son estomac) fut immédiatement éveillé en captant les odeurs de pain chaud qui flottaient dans la pièce. Ce fut ainsi que l'objectif trouver Fantôme fut relégué au second plan.

Reconnaissant sa crinière noire, la cuisinière, Marie le salua :

\- Tu es bien matinale, Jon.

\- Mon ventre ne voulait pas me laisser dormir.

\- Tiens mon garçon. Manger effacera peut-être ton air de sauvageon.

Honteux, Jon rougit et baissa les yeux vers son assiette, marmonnant un remerciement indistinct qui fit rire la cuisinière.

Le ventre plein, il s'apprêtait à partir quand il remarqua des morceaux de verre brisé par terre.

\- Il y a eu de la casse ?

\- Quelle idiote ! J'ai totalement oublié de nettoyer ce bazar.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. C'est rare que tu renverses quelque chose.

\- C'était déjà là quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine. Ne t'embête pas avec ça, Jon.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

Nettoyant le sol, il jeta les débris de terre cuite dans l'âtre quand sa mémoire se manifesta, le laissant figé sur place.

\- Tout va bien, Jon ?

\- Oui, oui. J'ai juste oublié que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire.

O.o

Merde ! Quel con ! Il avait vraiment dit ça à Robb ? Et pourquoi fallait qu'il n'arrive jamais à exprimer ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? Maintenant, son frère allait le détester. Tout ça parce qu'il avait trop bu à cause de quelques connards sans importance. Peut-être pas si sans important que ça puisqu'ils le faisaient chier depuis qu'il aidait à la reconstruction du toit du bordel.

Dérapant dans le couloir menant à la chambre de son frère, il s'approcha lentement de sa destination, son courage retournant plus vite sa veste qu'un Tyrell. Il passait nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, tournant autour d'une porte qui s'était transformée en barrière infranchissable. Se ré insultant de tous les noms, il prit ce qui lui restait de courage à deux mains avant de frapper brièvement et d'entrer.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les épais rideaux de velours, lui permettant de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans rentrer dans quelque chose. S'approchant du lit, il aperçut Fantôme blottit avec Vent-Gris dans le dos de Robb qui était planqué sous un amas de drap. Son loup se redressa en le voyant approché, lui lançant un regard emplie de reproches avant de détourner la tête et d'enfouir son museau dans le pelage de l'autre louveteau. (Traitre !)

Jon se racla la gorge et posa le bout d'une fesse sur le rebord du matelas, ne sachant pas trop s'il était le bienvenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jon ?

Pas vraiment le bienvenu donc. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour rendre ses excuses potables, il se lança sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

\- Ce matin en me levant, j'avais une gueule de bois pas possible et le cerveau plus éteint que celui d'Hodor.

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

Ne se laissant pas décontenancé, il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Et bien, comme j'avais la dalle, je suis descendu à la cuisine et c'est là que ma mémoire s'est remise en route. Donc, heu…j'étais vraiment bien alcoolisée hier soir, surement pas très conscient de ce que je faisais et certainement très con. Alors…j'ai…Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire toutes ces choses. J'étais juste énervé et j'avais besoin d'un exutoire, malheureusement t'étais là au mauvais moment.

Jon finit sa tirade essoufflé, se tordant nerveusement les mains tout en fixant la masse de couettes qu'avait construit Robb. Ce dernier tira vers le bas le drap qui recouvrait sa tête pour le fixer. Son regard bleu sondant son visage à la recherche de mensonges.

\- Je ne mens pas, tu sais.

\- Tu n'avais pas non plus l'air de mentir hier soir.

\- Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Robb le fixa un instant de plus avant de se ré enfouir sous ses draps.

\- Tu avais pourtant l'air de le penser quand tu as dit me détester.

\- Robb ! Ce n'est pas le cas. Regarde-moi !

\- Non !

\- Tu es pire qu'un enfant.

Agacé, Jon se déplaça au milieu du lit pour tirer la couette dans laquelle son frère se planquait.

\- Sort de là-dessous et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire !

\- Rends-moi ma couette !

Vent gris et Fantôme durent s'installer sur les oreillers pour se mettre à l'abri. Le loup blanc observait les humains, soufflant devant tant de puérilité avant de se recoucher à côté de son frère qui préférait dormir plutôt que de l'aider à mettre leurs maitres ensembles.

\- Jon, lâche cette couette !

\- Pas avant que tu m'ais écouté.

\- Tu sais que je suis nu dessous.

Sous l'effet de la surprise Jon relâcha son emprise sur le drap et se retrouva entrainé par son élan sur le sol.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit : « je suis nu dessous ».

\- J'avais compris, merci, dit-il en se relevant. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te sortir de là. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu sans tes vêtements.

\- Ô, vraiment ?

Robb se redressa sur ses coudes, dévoilant son torse nu et fixant Jon d'un air canaille. Ce dernier, dont le regard avait du mal à se fixer sur le visage de son frère, se réinstalla sur le lit.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus retirer cette couette ?

\- Pas besoin. J'ai réussis à te faire sortir de ton trou, la marmotte.

\- Je ne suis pas une marmotte !

\- Si vous le dîtes, mon seigneur.

Le regard de Robb se voila un instant, ses dents torturant ses lèvres.

\- Jon, est-ce que tu…tu m'en veux d'être celui qui va devenir le seigneur de Winterfell ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je t'envie peut-être un peu, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Ok. Parce que je veux que tu saches que si j'en avais le pouvoir, j'échangerais nos places

\- Merci.

Jon souris, étreignant brièvement son frère.

\- Au fait Jon, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à boire autant hier soir ?

\- Je me suis simplement laissé porter par le mouvement.

\- Jon.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as toujours été un menteur de merde.

\- Mais pas du tout !

Fantôme émis un reniflement dédaigneux en entendant les propos de son maitre, avant de se glisser entre les pattes de Vent Gris.

\- Tu vois, même Fantôme est d'accord avec moi.

\- Traitre !

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? tenta de s'échapper Jon mais un regard de son frère lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

\- Bon, ok, il y a peut-être un ou deux connards qui me font chier depuis le début de la semaine parce qu'ils n'apprécient pas trop que je m'entende bien avec les filles du bordel.

\- Bonne entente ? Et c'est pour ça que t'es d'une humeur de chienne depuis quelque temps ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! s'empressa de répondre Jon, plus rouge que les cheveux de Sansa. Et je n'ai pas une humeur de « chienne ». Je suis un peu énervé à cause de ces gros lards. Et si les filles m'aiment bien, c'est juste que j'ai dégagé un mec qui prenait un peu trop ses aises.

\- Toujours aussi serviable, Jon.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte toute l'histoire ou tu préfères te foutre de moi ?

\- Je t'en prie, continue.

\- Comme je le disais, avant d'être interrompu, des gros lards réguliers et sans une once de bonne manière, n'ont pas apprécié que les filles m'apprécient plus qu'eux et qu'elles…

\- Abrège, Jon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour que tu te saoul ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, au moins ?!

\- Même sobre, ils n'auraient pas pu me mettre au tapis. Et pour en revenir à ce qu'ils ont dit…

Jon baissa les yeux sur ses mains, trop honteux pour regarder son frère.

\- Il se peut…il se peut qu'ils aient eut quelques observations déplaisantes concernant mon statut de batard et…heu…un d'entre eux a pu mentionner que si j'étais admis à Winterfell c'est par ce que je suis la pute de père. Donc comme ils étaient bien partit un autre a surenchérit à propos de notre relation, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pas vraiment des commentaires de bon gout.

\- Jon regarde-moi. (Le principal concerné grimaça au ton de son frère auquel il savait ne pas pouvoir résister) : Ce sont des gros cons jaloux de toi qui ont voulu te faire du mal en proférant des aberrations.

\- Ça a plutôt bien marché.

\- Je peux m'occuper d'eux, tu sais.

\- Merci de vouloir protéger mon honneur de demoiselle en détresse mais je m'en suis déjà chargé.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle en a sous le jupon, la demoiselle.

\- Arrête tes conneries.

\- Tu ne veux pas un câlin, princesse ?

Robb se foutait de sa gueule, les bras grands ouvert dans une invitation moqueuse. Voulant le prendre à son propre jeu, Jon se jeta contre son torse, s'accrochant à lui comme un Koala à sa branche.

Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur le matelas en rigolant, profitant pleinement de leur complicité retrouvée. Jon nicha sa tête contre la poitrine de son frère, c'était toujours là qu'il se sentait en sécurité après que lady Catelyn lui ait encore une fois rappelé son statut de batard ou qu'un cauchemar l'empêchait de se rendormir.

\- Ça m'a manqué.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ça. _Ce qu'on avait avant_.

Jon entendit le cœur de son frère battre plus vite, raisonnant dans sa tête.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non. Pas du tout.

\- Génial, parce que j'ai toujours mal au crâne et aucune envie de bouger.

\- C'est ta punition pour avoir été méchant avec ton frère.

\- J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.

\- Je sais.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- T'es un vrai chieur.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis quand même ton frère adoré.

\- _Adoré, tu parles_ , marmonna Jon dans la poitrine de son frère.

Les garçons se laissèrent porter par leur rythme de leur respiration, retombant tous deux dans les bras de Morphée.

O.o

C'est quand il fallut penser à diner qu'on s'inquiéta de ne plus les voir et qu'on se mit à les chercher. Ned les trouva enlacés dans la chambre de son ainé qui était, pour changer, dans un état lamentable. Le seigneur de Winterfell décida de taquiner un peu ses fils et ouvrit en grand les rideaux, entrainant successivement le grognement de Jon qui sursauta en le voyant, avant de tenter de se lever précipitamment et de se ramasser par terre, son chiot le regardant depuis le bord du lit, l'air blasé.

Pour son ainé, la situation était toujours plus compliquée, préférant de loin rester couché que de manger ou de faire toute autre activité qui demanderait de quitter le confort de ses draps. Ces derniers étant surement le principal problème, il les enleva.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire preuve d'un peu de décence au lit, Robb. S'indigna le seigneur de Winterfell devant la nudité de son fils.

\- Père, vous aussi vous dormez nu. Mère râle sans cesse quand vous prennent vos moments de grâce et que vous sortez sur le balcon.

\- Je…

Ned tenta de reprendre constance mais les ricanements de Jon en arrière-plan n'aidaient pas beaucoup :

\- Jeune homme, sache que si tu n'es pas sorti très rapidement et très habillé de cette pièce, tu pourrais bien passer le reste de ta journée dans l'étude du mestre.

\- C'est pas sérieux ! lança mi- scandalisé mi- angoissé Robb, mais le regard de son père lui fit changer d'avis.

\- Ne soit pas en retard au diner. Lui lança son père, moqueur avant de sortir de sa chambre avec Jon.

S'habillant plus vite que jamais, il réussit à mettre par terre ce qui était resté miraculeusement rangé. Vent Gris, plus blasé que jamais, observa son maitre avant de reporter son attention sur Fantôme qui était en train de se faire la male. Ne voulant pas le laisser partir, le loup gris se jeta sur son frère et enfouie sa truffe dans le pelage immaculé avant de mordiller gentiment ses oreilles.

Robb essaya de libérer Fantôme des attentions collantes de son loup mais ce dernier refusait de bouger. Finalement, il dû se résigner à porter les deux louveteaux.

O.o

Robb ait débarqua dans la salle commune dans un dérapage contrôlé qui faillit lui faire renverser la table, il redonna son chiot à Jon -avant que le sien ne le kidnappe définitivement- et le reste du déjeuner pu se passer dans le plus grand calme. Pour une fois pas de dispute entre sœurs, pas de nourriture chapardée, ni de blagues graveleuses de la part de Théon ou de rires gras des gardes et des maîtres d'armes.

Quant au seigneur de Winterfell, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Les rêves qui peuplaient ses nuits l'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait finalement ravalé sa fierté et était aller voir le Mestre dans l'espoir de quelques réponses. Mais celui-ci ne lui avait rien offert de satisfaisant et à part l'habituel « _nous pouvons entrevoir le destin que les dieux nous réserve mais nous ne pouvons comprendre leurs intentions, seulement les interprétés_ ». Ned en était toujours au même point et toutes les plantes que lui avait prescris Luwin pour dormir paisiblement étaient restées sans effets. _Mais à quoi bon ces rêves ?!_ Et pouvait-il encore parler de rêves quand il se réveillait en sueur avec la sensation d'être toujours là-bas, recouvert de sang ?!

Sa fourchette se planta violement dans une pomme de terre faisant sursauter Cat. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Si les dieux voulaient lui faire passer un message qu'ils le fassent clairement ! Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer à se torturer l'esprit sur des pseudos saignement d'arbre.

\- Ned est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr, Cat. J'étais juste en train de penser.

\- En tout cas je n'aimerai pas être le sujet de vos pensées, père. Vous en avez fait de la purée.

\- Arya ! s'écria Cat, indignée par les propos de sa fille alors que ses frères et sœurs essayaient de cacher leur sourire.

Ned se désintéressa de la dispute qui était en train de se déclarer entre la mère et la fille pour fixer son assiette où, effectivement, il avait réduit à l'état de bouillie ses pommes de terre. Il se retint de lâcher un énième soupir. Tout ceci pesait bien trop sur son moral. Il devait s'aérer l'esprit avant de craquer. Une sortie lui ferait le plus grand bien. D'ailleurs, il devrait emmener Robb avec lui. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot durant ses derniers cours alors que d'habitude, il essayait toujours de négocier pour abréger ses leçons et aller s'entrainer. Et puis ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation père, fils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon les éléments de l'histoire ce mettent doucement en place.  
> Un petit commentaire?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, après tout ce temps, le chapitre 4. Il m'aura bien pourri la vie celui-là. A vrai dire, je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais si j'attends de le trouver parfait pour le publier, il risque de ne jamais sortir. Enfin, bref, pas beaucoup d'action ici mais une conversation père/fils et un gros délire sur les écureuils.
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de suivre cette histoire.

 

**Chapitre 4.**

 

Pour un début d'hiver, l'air était encore chaud. Les arbres caducs commençaient à peine à perdre leurs feuilles tandis que les autres se paraient de milles et une couleur. Quelques écureuils interrompirent leur recherche de provision pour se cacher dans un chêne au passage de chevaux vêtus de blanc et d'argent. L'un d'entre eux poussa un cri indigné quand il vit que toutes ses noisettes étaient tombées par terre.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent s'abreuver à un ruisseau et Ned en profita pour engager la conversation avec son fils. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Embarrassé, il fixa Robb qui jouait avec son loup.

Sa mâchoire taillée, la ligne ferme de ses épaules, ses yeux froids et sérieux, il avait déjà tous les trais de la seigneurie. Ned y avait veillé, conscient de sa mortalité et de l'inconstance du monde et même si l'été qu'ils connaissaient n'avait jamais été aussi long, il ne voulait pas que son fils se retrouve comme lui : pris dans une guerre, marié et à la tête du nord, sans la moindre préparation. Mais ne l'avait-il pas privé de sa jeunesse trop tôt ? Après tout, il n'avait que seize ans. Ned sourit : voilà qu'il commençait à penser comme Cat.

O.o

Robb regarda son paternel qui le fixait, perdu dans ses pensées. Décidant de le faire réagir, il l'interrogea :

\- Père, vous allez-bien ?

Le veille homme sursauta mais se reprit aussitôt.

\- Je réfléchis juste avant de parler, fils.

\- Vraiment ? Robb essayait de contenir son ton moqueur mais il échoua.

Voyant que son père avait toujours autant de mal à poursuivre une conversation, il saisit l'occasion pour l'interroger avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps d'en faire de même à son égard.

\- Est-ce vos rêves qui vous perturbent ?

Ned lâcha un grognement de frustration avant de lui répondre :

\- Juste quelques rêves.

\- Qui inquiètent Mère et qui, pour l'instant, ont failli causer deux crises cardiaques au mestre et tuer quatre pommes de terre.

\- Depuis quand étais-tu si impudent ?

Robb sourit.

\- Depuis toujours. Mais j'ai moins de temps pour m'exercer depuis que je passe toutes mes journées entre votre étude et celle du mestre.

\- N'espère pas pour autant obtenir de moi une exemption de tes devoirs, lui rétorqua Ned dans un rire.

\- Dommage, grimaça Robb. J'aurais essayé. Mais père, vous êtes en train d'essayer de changer de sujet.

Le jeune loup vit son père grimacer avant de baisser les épaules dans la défaite et de s'ouvrir, au plus grand étonnement de son fils.

\- Ces rêves, ils se répètent depuis plusieurs mois, toujours les mêmes.

\- De quoi parlent-ils ?

\- Je me retrouve aux pieds de l'arbre cœur et il se met à pleuvoir. Quand je me rends compte que cette pluie est du sang, le visage de l'arbre se met à hurler et je me réveille.

\- Rien d'autre ? Ils ne changent jamais ? questionna Robb, voulant savoir si les rêves de son père étaient les mêmes que les siens mais ça avait l'air mal partit.

\- Non, enfin, il n'y a pas que les rêves – même si c'est déjà suffisamment perturbant- il y aussi…

\- Aussi ?

\- Je me relève la nuit sans en avoir conscience et je déambulerai dans le château si Cat ne fermait pas la chambre à clef.

\- Vous êtes somnambule ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- C'est un effet de vos rêves ou la cause ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et le mestre n'est pas non plus d'une grande aide. D'après Luwin, il se peut que se soit juste un moyen d'évacuer mes angoisses. Mais c'est peu probable vu que je n'ai pas plus de soucis que d'habitude.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre hypothèse ?

\- Si, que ce soit les anciens dieux qui m'envoient des visions.

\- Ça n'explique pas les crises de somnambulismes.

\- Non. Mais les deux ne sont peut-être pas liés.

\- Ça serait quand même une grosse coïncidence que ça arrive en même temps.

\- En effet…L'hiver vient.

Robb leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé que son père ose sortir cette expression à tout bout de champ.

\- Père, cette devise ne peut pas être une réponse à tout.

\- En es-tu sûr ? lui répondit malicieusement Ned.

\- Oui, parfaitement. Si je la mets en réponse à tous mes devoirs, je suis sûr que le mestre ne l'acceptera pas.

\- En effet, il y a des chances pour qu'il te fasse tout recommencer.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de leçon, est-ce que je…

\- Non, Robb.

\- Père ! Vous ne savez même pas ce que j'allais vous demander! s'indigna Robb.

\- Être libéré de certains de tes cours ?

\- Oui, bon. Peut-être que vous saviez, marmonna l'adolescent d'un ton agacé.

\- C'est pour ton bien, fils.

\- Bien sûr, souffla-t-il ironiquement. Et pour l'équitation ?

\- Non.

\- Mais ça fait déjà un mois.

\- Et ta punition cours deux mois.

\- Ma jument ne peut pas rester aussi longtemps enfermée.

\- Elle est de sortie aujourd'hui.

\- Ça ne compte pas ! s'insurgea Robb.

\- En plus tu as chevauché quand nous avons trouvé les louveteaux. Ça fait deux entorses à ta punition. Peut-être que je devrais la rallonger pour compenser ?

\- Non ! Ça ira. Deux mois, c'est parfait.

\- Bien. Maintenant dis-moi, est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps.

Alors son père avait remarqué. Merde. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui dire que, lui aussi, faisait des rêves mais qu'ils étaient plus du genre cauchemar où toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait mourraient -souvent par sa main d'ailleurs- ou, petite variante, il se faisait dévorer, déchiqueter, empaler et j'en passe des meilleurs, toutes les nuits. Sérieusement, il devait avoir subit toutes les manières possible et inimaginable de mourir dans ses rêves. De plus, il était incapable de se souvenir à quand ils remontaient. Ils semblaient avoir toujours été présent. En temps normal, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Il gérait plutôt bien. Mais à cause de ses multiples punitions, il n'avait pas pu sortir de Winterfell et ses cauchemars avaient sensiblement augmenté. Habituellement, quand ça devenait trop dur, il allait voir son meilleur ami. Sauf qu'il habitait en dehors du château et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas aller le voir.

Il faisait donc face à plusieurs problèmes. D'abord avouer à son père qu'il avait des cauchemars depuis tout petit et faire face à sa réaction. C'est-à-dire : Soit se faire envoyer balader parce qu'il n'était plus un enfant et que ses histoires de cauchemar était tout à fait puéril. Il y avait eu le droit plus jeune et avait retenu la leçon. Soit, dans le cas où son père ait changé d'avis sur les songes à cause des siens, se retrouver accusé de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt et faire face à sa déception. Et, là, maintenant, il n'avait envie de gouter à aucune des solutions.

Ensuite, il pourrait juste lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de sortir pour voir un ami. Mais, là encore, il se retrouvait dans le même cas que précédemment, c'est-à-dire avoir caché un truc à son père. Truc qui était, soit-dit-en passant la raison de sa punition. Parce que, oui, ses petites escapades qui faisaient hurler sa mère, n'avaient qu'un seul but. But qui amenait au problème numéro trois. A savoir qu'il était un peu plus qu'ami avec Louis. Et, vraiment, il ne voyait pas comment faire avaler à son père qu'il couchait avec un homme, non pas par amour, mais par pur plaisir. Même s'il n'était pas sûr que lui dire que ce soit par amour soit une meilleure chose. Bref, au final, il finirait surement déshérité et banni de la famille, si son père ne succombait pas à une crise cardiaque avant. Ou qu'il ne le tue directement. Ça restait une option.

Et il oubliait de préciser la partie où il était amoureux de son frère et que ça commençait vraiment à le bouffer. Ouais, une situation vraiment facile à expliquer.

Heureusement pour lui, un aboiement retentit près d'eux et Vent-Gris débarqua en courant, un écureuil accroché sur son dos.

\- Est-ce que ton loup se fait attaquer par un écureuil ? lui demanda choqué, son père.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il essaye désespérément de ne pas tomber de son dos, commenta-t-il d'un ton.

Robb regarda son loup avec émerveillement, se promettant de lui donner tout ce qu'il voudrait pour l'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas.

L'animal vint s'arrêter aux pieds de son maitre, laissant tomber l'écureuil par terre qui resta sur le dos, sa cage thoracique se soulevant à un rythme effréné. Vent-gris se coucha à côté de lui, le poussant légèrement avec sa truffe pour jouer avec. Mais le rongeur avait d'autres plans, comme survivre, et faisait le mort en espérant que loup se lasse et aille voir ailleurs s'il y était.

\- Vent-gris arrête de l'embêter, tu lui fais peur, expliqua Robb à son loup.

\- Robb. Ton loup est censé le tuer, pas faire ami-ami avec, lui dit Ned d'un ton encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est dans la nature des choses. Les loups mangent les écureuils, ils ne les baladent pas sur leur dos, articula explicitement le seigneur de Winterfell qui ne comprenait pas comment son fils pouvait trouver cette situation normale.

\- Vent-gris nous a vu faire avec les chevaux, il a peut-être voulu nous imiter, tenta d'expliquer Robb.

\- Mais c'est un loup.

Ned regardait son fils comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Il ne pouvait pas trouver ça normal quand même! Il avait observé les autres loups et aucun n'avait hésité à attaquer la moindre proie qui entrait dans leur champ de vision, que ce soit un animal ou un plat de viande.

Voyant que son père était toujours sous le choc, Robb tenta de lui fournir une explication. Il était habitué à ce que son loup tente de faire ami-ami avec d'autres animaux. Ça se soldait souvent par un échec, comme avec les corbeaux du mestre ou les chiens du palefrenier mais il avait réussi à se lier avec une famille de souris*.

\- Vent-gris essaye juste de se faire un ami, justifia l'adolescent devant l'air incrédule de son père.

Ned secoua la tête et soupira, ça vie devenait un grand n'importe quoi. A ce rythme là, il allait découvrir que le mestre dirigeait un bordel, que le mur était fait de carton pâte et que les Lanisters étaient de noble gens qui voulaient améliorer les conditions des paysans. Il manquerait plus que Bolton crie sur tout les toits qu'il était gay et qu'il voulait vivre librement sa nouvelle sexualité à Dorne, et Ned songerait sérieusement à s'exiler au-delà du mur.

Pendant qu'il délirait son fils était allé chercher les chevaux pour qu'ils puissent rentrer avant qu'il fasse nuit. Il était, d'ailleurs, en train d'essayer de faire entendre raison à son loup, en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener l'écureuil. Décidément, l'hiver venait.

Un loup qui portait un écureuil ? Benjen ne le croira jamais.

O.o

Père et fils rentrèrent alors que la nuit avait déjà repris ses droits sur le jour. Une Cat très en colère les accueillit : une demi-heure de retard pour le diner, c'était inacceptable ! Couvert de boue et sans excuse face à sa femme, le seigneur du Nord se sentait redevenir un petit garçon devant sa mère qui lui passait un soufflet. Son fils –ce traitre- avait fait les yeux doux à sa mère, tout en lui racontant qu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer trop vite, son louveteau ne pouvant pas suivre la vitesse des chevaux (il savait surtout que sa mère n'aimait pas qu'il galope à bride abattues). Rajoutant que s'était son père qui avait voulu aller jusqu'au bois aux loups. Cat l'avait excusé après l'avoir envoyé se laver.

De son côté, Ned eu beaucoup moins de chance. Sa femme lui lança un regard noir, avant de lui demander sèchement de se décrotter, tout en lui informant qu'il était privé de dessert. Puni comme un garnement qui désobéissait à sa mère. A son grand déplaisir toute la scène se déroula sous l'œil moqueur de ses enfants et de ses hommes.

Quand il revint dans la grande salle, Robb s'était déjà installé à table et, avec un petit sourire moqueur, observa l'air abattu de son père. Père qui se promit de le faire payer. Les écuries avaient besoin d'un bon coup de balais. Et oui, même le seigneur de Winterfell pouvait se montrer mesquin : Ned n'était pas toujours était un homme droit et sérieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Oui, Vent-Gris est le premier loup végan. Non, je rigole, il essaye juste de dominer le monde animal en se construisant une armée de fidèle soldat. Ok, ça s'améliore pas, moi. Pour information, on retrouvera l'écureuil dans la suite de l'histoire.
> 
> Bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécier le chapitre.
> 
> Laissez un commentaire, sauvez un auteur des écureuils !


	6. Chapitre 5.

 

**Chapitre 5.**

 

Pour une fois que du temps libre s’offrait à lui - ses parents étaient partis avec le reste de la fratrie pique-niquer - il fallait que son père lui dégotte une punition. Tout ça parce qu’il ne s’était pas fait disputer par sa mère alors que lui, si.  
Pestant contre Ned, Robb entra dans l’écurie où l’assaillirent une pelle et un ballai qu’il rattrapa de justesse avant de les prendre en pleine figure.  
\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, Stark.  
\- Théon, tu n’as rien de mieux à faire par hasard ?  
\- Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant… non.  
\- Parfais, tu vas pouvoir m’aider.  
\- Je te rappel que seul ton père peut me donner des ordres.  
\- Qui est en déplacement avec mère, ce qui, par conséquent, me donne le droit et le pouvoir de te donner tous les ordres que je désire. Donc, prend cette fourche et aide-moi à changer la litière.  
\- A vos ordres, Monseigneur, grommela Théon qui se maudit de l’avoir ouverte.  
\- Oh ! Et avec le sourire Théon, ne put s’empêcher de rajouter Jon qui observait l’échange entre les deux amis.  
\- Ta gueule, Jon !  
Robb n’eu pas le temps d’intervenir que les deux meilleurs ennemis se chamaillait déjà. Il leur jeta un dernier coup d’œil, histoire de vérifier que leur agression verbale ne se transforme pas en agression physique, avant d’aller s’occuper de son cheval.  
Derrière lui, Jon et Théon s’arrêtèrent dans leurs insultes pour regarder le futur seigneur de Winterfell roucouler des mots doux à son cheval et parler d’eux comme s’ils n’étaient pas là. Snow fut vexé d’être ignoré et le Greyjoy se demanda s’il arriverait à se faire la male. Malheureusement pour lui, Robb coupa court à ses espoirs :  
\- Théon active-toi. Les boxes ne vont pas se nettoyer tout seul. Et Jon, aide le, sinon il ne finira jamais avant ce soir.  
\- Attend ! Pourquoi je devrai l’aider ?  
\- Il ne fallait pas te moquer de lui.  
\- Mais…  
\- Pas de mais, c’est un ordre Jon.  
\- Laisse tomber, Jon. Notre jeune lord n’a pas l’air de vouloir participer aux taches des gens de basses conditions.  
Robb joua la sourde oreille aux piques de Théon, préférant se concentrer sur sa monture. Il s’occupait de la pouliche depuis sa naissance – sa mère étant morte en couche- et y était fermement attaché. Souvent seule compagne de ses infortunes et de ses escapades solitaires.  
Il la ramena dans son box pour panser sa robe blanche recouverte de flocon noir qui lui avait value son petit nom, Neige Noire.  
La tête d’un étalon passa au-dessus de la cloison de bois qui séparait les boxes, claquant sa mâchoire tout près de ses oreilles. Il se déplaça rapidement de l’autre côté de son cheval pour se mettre à l’abri de nouvelles attaques, fusillant du regard la Bête. Il l’avait surnommé ainsi depuis tout petit, ce qui expliquait surement le niveau de créativité de ce surnom même s’il lui collait particulièrement bien. En effet, l’animal était d’un noir d’encre et ses yeux rouges reflétaient le mal à l’état pur, enfin ça s’était l’opinion de Robb mais il avait de quoi étayer ses propos car, dès qu’il s’approchait un peu de la Bête, elle essayait de le mordre ou de lui décocher un coup de sabot.  
Il avait demandé à son père pourquoi il ne relâchait pas un étalon qui avait l’air de vouloir retrouver sa liberté, c’est-à-dire traumatiser toute personne qui s’approchait trop près, animal comme humain, et regardait désespérément la sortie. Mais Ned avait toujours refusé. A demi-mot, il avait compris que la monture avait appartenu à un de ses compagnons d’arme qui avait disparu après la guerre mais il n’en avait pas pu en apprendre plus, son père étant plus fermé que les coffres de l’ile de fer quand il s’agissait de garder un secret.  
Il évita un autre coup de dent en ressortant du box pour trouver ses deux comparses en train de se battre dans la paille. Il avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu’il ne les avait pas entendus se houspiller.  
Robb les fixa un instant, hésitant à les séparer avant d’apercevoir les seaux remplis d’eau pour changer celle des abreuvoirs, juste derrière eux. C’était trop beau pour qu’il ne fasse rien.  
Et, ni une ni deux, il s’approcha discrètement d’eux avant de les pousser sur les sceaux.  
Devant les airs de chien mouillé de ses amis, il ne put se retenir de rire.  
Plié en deux, il essayait de reprendre son souffle tandis que Jon et Théon échangeaient un regard entendu, avant de se diriger vers lui. Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà les deux comparses se saisissaient de lui et le portaient dehors. Robb tenta de se débattre et de les menacer pour qu’il le repose par terre mais ils ne le lâchèrent pas avant d’atteindre l’abreuvoir et de le jeter dedans.  
Il coula dans un magnifique « plouf !» avant de s’agripper aux rebords de l’auge pour se relever et cracher l’eau qu’il avait avalée devant les deux compères qui se félicitaient. Eux qui ne s’entendaient jamais d’habitude ! Vexé de s’être fait avoir, il essaye de ressortir mais à peine avait-il réussit à se redresser sur ses jambes qu’il glissait et se retrouvait à nouveau sur les fesses ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter l’hilarité de ses amis ; d’ailleurs il devrait sérieusement commencer à revoir ce titre.

Théon était le moins mouillé des trois et il se contenta de s’ébrouer comme un chien et d’enlever sa cape. Jon eu moins de chance et du retirer sa chemise totalement imbibée d’eau avant de se lamenter sur l’état de ses cheveux, ce qui lui value quelques moqueries de la part des deux autres.  
Robb se retrouva à regarder avec un peu trop d’insistance la peau pale de Jon et ses abdos. Mais il du détourner le regard quand Jon arrêta d’insulter Théon pour reporter son attention sur lui.  
\- Besoin d’un coup de main pour sortir, monseigneur ?  
\- Ça ne serait pas de refus, gémi lamentablement Robb qui n’avait pas envie de se ridiculiser une deuxième fois.  
Jon secoua la tête devant ses simagrés avant de lui tendre une main pour qu’il sorte de l’abreuvoir. N’étant pas né de la dernière pluie – il était surtout habitué aux conneries de son frère – le noiraud comprit tout de suite que Robb essayerait de se venger et ne se laissa pas prendre, enfin, pas trop. L’autre avait essayé de le tirer dans l’eau avec lui mais il s’était rattrapé au rebord d’en face et s’en était sorti de justesse.  
\- Prévisible, Robb, le nargua-t-il.  
\- Et ça, tu l’as vu venir ?  
Jon n’eut pas le temps de réagir que son frère lui plongeait la tête sous l’eau. Il but la tasse avant que son frère ne le relâche. Crachant le liquide qu’il avait avalé, il s’attaqua à Robb en essayant, à son tour, de le mettre sous l’eau.  
Théon qui les observait à une distance de sécurité raisonnable, décida d’ajouter son grain de sel en poussant Jon dans l’auge. Et de faire une retraite stratégique dans les écuries.  
Pendant ce temps, Jon et Robb se débattaient, essayant de couler l’autre toute en tentant de sortir de l’abreuvoir. Au final, ils étaient surtout en train de rouler dans l’eau, sans que l’un ne réussisse à prendre le dessus sur l’autre.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par faire une pause, le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de repartir dans la bataille. Jon était assis sur Robb calculant s’il arriverait à sortir mais son frère avait une main agrippé à sa hanche, tandis qu’il coiffait ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage des mèches qui goutaient sur son nez. Il fixa la course d’une goutte d’eau qui glissait contre la joue de son frère pour s’arrêter sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qui s’entrouvrirent pour laisser passer une langue rose qui lécha l’eau qui perlait. Jon se sentit troublé, pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait eu envie d’être à la place de cette goute ?  
\- Hé les tourtereaux ! Vous comptez me filler un coup de main avec l’écurie ou vous préférez baiser ?  
Jon roula des yeux. Théon pouvez être une telle bite parfois.  
\- Je crois qu’il est temps qu’on aye l’aider, sinon il va se mettre à bouder, décida Jon en sortant de l’eau.  
Il se tourna vers son frère pour l’aider mais celui-ci sortit sans lui adresser un regard avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour aller se changer. Jon le suivit pour en faire de même, se questionnant sur le comportement étrange de Robb. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ? Est-ce qu’il lui en voulait toujours ? Il voulut l’interroger mais il lui claqua la porte au nez. Robb était vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps.


End file.
